Shadows of the night
by Cupiditatis
Summary: The Shadows causes some problems in Brooklyn and not just by stealing something to eat but also by stealing some hearts. COMPLETED!!!
1. Shadows of the night

Author's note: Don't worry, I won't stop writing "Mary" or being behind with the next chapter. (I already have the next chapter for Mary written and saved on my PC) It's just that the idea to this story came up in my mind one night and I had to write it down, because I couldn't stop to think about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any persons or places or anything known from the film. But I own Nightshade, Bone, Brandy, Curry, Curse, Dagger, Dash, Fight, Flame, Fury, Hazard, Icicle, Pokerface, Raven, Snake, Sneaker, South, Speed, Whistle and Witch. (Are a few, huh?)  
  
Rated: R ----- may change, ain't sure yet, but if it does, then just to NC-17.  
  
  
  
Okay, and here's the story:  
  
  
  
Shadows of the night  
  
"Okay, on three." A dark figure looked around to see several faces nod in agreement. "One, two, JUMP!" Twenty shadows jumped of the train and rolled down the grass. "So, where are we?" One of the shadows asked in a low voice as they all stood up again looking around them. "Almost in New York City!" The shadow which seemed to be their leader answered in the same low voice. "Well, then let's go!" They headed towards the city without a sound just as if they weren't there. Without saying a word they walked through the city by night. They were used to it. They weren't called "The Shadows" for no reason. They stopped in front of a dark house which seemed left. The windows were broken and the door wide open. The first shadow looked around to see the others nod in agreement again before they went inside. As soon as they were in the dark inside someone lit a match. The red haired girl searched something in her bag and pulled out a candle just in time before the match was fully burnt down. "Let's look around for some sleeping area." They went upstairs and looked around in the rooms. They noticed that this wasn't a normal house, since it has a room were a lot of beds were standing. Next to it was a washroom. "Brooklyn Orphanage" A dark skinned girl with long black curls read aloud when she picked up a book that she had found in the only single bedroom. "Hey, this seems like a dairy." The others gathered around her while she read from the beginning.  
  
June 1870 10th  
  
It's so good to know that there's a place were children are save now. It took us long enough to get the mayor to built this orphanage. But finally he had to admit that there were to much orphanages out there in the streets. I know that we can do a lot for the children in here. Right now, there are only five kids here. William, Sarah, Michael, Amanda and Mary. But it's the first day and we will be able to help more children soon. I'm gonna write something in here every day.  
  
Rebecca Menington   
  
"That's boring. Read the last page, I wanna know why this is closed." A girl with light brown curls said. The dark girl read the last page of the book.  
  
May 1895 29th  
  
We can't keep the orphanage up anymore. The children are running away as soon as they got the possibility. They don't know what life on the streets is. They don't know what they miss when they aren't here. The boys are going to work as newsies! And the girls most likely are going to end up as sluts! They are so far away from god! And now. The mayor will close this house . this is the last night we are sleeping in here. From tomorrow on, nobody will ever live here.  
  
Rebecca Menington  
  
"Elle fait erreur, non?" A girl with blond curls said. "Yeah, Dash, and how wrong she was. Whistle, where did you find the book?" "Over there, Night." She pointed towards the door that was in the one end of the room. Nightshade, the leader of the group turned around and saw the door. "Flame, do you get another candle?" She asked a girl with red long hair that was up in a high ponytail, but still reached her mid-waist. "Sure. She gave her one and Nightshade walked into the separate room, looking around. "Okay, I get myself a new mattress and this room is me." She smiled when she walked back. "Well, that means a lot of work tomorrow." Yawned a black haired girl while she settled down on the floor, since there weren't mattresses in the beds.  
  
"Yeah, Hazard's right. Let's go to sleep." 


	2. Making a home

The next morning they woke up real early. The sun was just about to rise when they were getting up from the floor. "I wished we could wash ourselves here, but I don't think the city will leave the water on a house they don't use since over five years." Brandy said while she walked towards the old bathroom. "We also have to clean the whole house if we wanna stay here longer." Flame said behind the honey-blonde girl while her blue eyes looked around in the dirty room. "This will be a long day!" sighed a small blonde and let herself fall on a chair which cracked slightly before it broke and left the girl sitting on the floor. "Damn this rotten hole of a house! And this goddamn chair! Why did those fucking orphanage not have any good chairs that would last some more years!" (By the way, her name was Curse, I guess, you know why ;p) Now, Nightshade thought it was time for her to clear this chaos. She walked up to one of the windows and looked it over. With some cardboard or wood, it should work for the broken glasses for now. She looked down in the alley and saw something that made her smile. "I'm hungry!" Icicle, the youngest of the girls cried out holding her stomach. "Stop acting so childish! You're sixteen, for God's sake." Fight said. "But I'm still hungry! Night!!!" Nightshade's smile faded and she sighed before she turned towards 'her' girls and looked at them. "Icicle, you'll go with Dagger, Dash and Pokerface. Get something for breakfast for all of us." She throw some coins at Dagger and the blonde caught them easily. Nightshade know it wasn't enough for eat for all of the twenty girls, but she also know that each of them ha her own ways of getting something to eat. "Snake, Hazard, Bone you're coming with me." "Were are we going?" asked a black haired girl with curious brown eyes. "First, Hazard, we're taking some of the buckets in the bathroom and then, we go down in the alley and take some of the water from our new, dear neighbors." She grinned. "Oh, Speed, Witch, Fury, Flame. You're coming with us. I saw some cardboard we can use for the windows down there and maybe we find some other stuff. The rest of you can start to look around here in the house to see what we can still use and what is rubbish." They made their way to whatever Nightshade had told them to do. The eight of them which went out in the alley took the front door, since it was still almost dark outside. "We have to do something about the door. We need a new lock." Hazard said when they stepped outside. Nightshade nodded. "Fury?" She looked over at the brown haired Italian girl. "Naturalmente." She smiled knowing what her friend was up to. They walked back into the alley and while Snake, Hazard, Bone and Nightshade get the buckets filled with water, Speed, Witch, Fury and Flame took some cardboard. They walked back inside and upstairs. One of the buckets they used to clean their faces up very fast. They decided that they would need more after they cleaned up completely. Brandy came upstairs with some pots and pans in her arms, followed by Curse who held some bowls, inside of them she carried spoons, knifes and forks. "Hey wait for us!" Curry ran after them in her hands a pile of plates and South had a box full of glasses and cups. "Well, do you think we can use this?" Curry asked smiling brightly. "Sure, as soon as the whole stuff is cleaned." Nightshade looked around in the room. "Okay, we have eight buckets of water. I say at first we do the water of two buckets into the washbasins of the bathroom, so we can get this stuff cleaned." "We'll make it. Just give us the water." Brandy said. Snake walked into the bathroom taking her two buckets and let them into two washbasins. "Okay, Raven, Whistle, can you clean the windows that aren't broke?" The two girls nodded and took another bucket as well as some old clothes they had found in the washroom. There were more clothes and towels lying on a pile on the floor. "We're taking the kitchen." Witch said and Speed took one of the buckets of water and also a cloth and a towel. "For the floor." She said when she took the towel. "Okay, I can clean the stairs." Sneaker said. "And I'll take the lobby. One bucket will make it for both." Flame said while she also took a towel. "Three buckets left. What do we need?" "Well, the floor in here and in the single room." Snake answered Hazards thinking. "I guess it's better when we wait with the floor in here till were ready with anything else." "I'll clean the single room later. First we have to look for the windows." Nightshade said. "And for the serraturra !" Remembered Fury. "Right, the lock. Okay, Fury let's go!" They left the house and made their way through the streets searching for a shop. "Hey." Fury pointed towards a shop with a sing in from of a key above it's door. The shopkeeper was just about to open when the two walked in. The man watched them carefully. The young people here in Brooklyn were nothing but trouble. He tried to remember every detail of the girls. They were both wearing black pants, tight pants. One of the two, who had two brown braids wore a tight gray tank top and a blood red short sleeved shirt over it. The other one, a girl with wild red hair wore completely black. A tight black top as well as a black short sleeved shirt. They looked around at all the keys never touching any of them. Then suddenly the brown haired stepped towards him. He could see her blue eyes sparkle. "Excuse me Mr. Can you help me? I'm searching for a special lock." She asked him in a thick Italian accent while she leaned forward letting him have a very good look at her beasts. Another thing to remember about the girls, the tops let look very deep. Fury know that this old guy was looking directly at her breasts and that was just what he was supposed to do. In the meantime, Nightshade had taken one of the locks and two matching keys and put them in the small bag she had around her waist well hidden by her shirt. Then she walked casually up to Fury. "Let's go, there ain't nothing like we need it. She said looking the old man in front of her up and down and made a disgusting face. "You should go somewhere, where nobody can see you and take care of your little friend down there!" She nodded at his pants. It was obvious that he had enjoyed Fury's look very much. The two girls left the shop and walked back to their new house through many alleys and side ways. "Do you have it?" "Of course." Nightshade pulled out the lock and handed it to Fury. "wow, that's emergere work!" She looked it over. "Yeah, probably made for some rich snob, but I think it's more important to keep us save from guys like him than to keep some property from some rich guys save!" Nightshade smiled. 


	3. This means trouble

When they came back, Icicle, Dagger, Dash and Pokerface had already returned and had brought some bread and apples for breakfast. Dagger throw the money back at Nightshade. She raised her eyes at them when Dash smiled. "Our little frenchy here did just have to be nice and we could take all of it without being noticed." Pokerface grinned. "I'm sure it hadn't had anything to do with your shirt." Fury smiled at Dash. "Mais no!" Dash smiled back pulling the leather ribbons on her shirt to close the split in the middle that reached to the middle of her breasts. "I don't care what you did as long as I have something in my stomach!" Sneaker said and grabbed an apple. When Nightshade looked around, she saw that they had come really far. Only the floor and the single room weren't cleaned. "What's about chairs and tables? Are there any here?" She asked the others. Brandy shook her head. "All broken. And we also couldn't find any mattresses." Nightshade looked around. She arose and went downstairs. Looking around she found a door under the stairs and opened it. But not as she hoped mattresses came out, but just a lot of old clothes. And some covers. "At least something." She murmured. "Can someone help me here?!" She yelled upstairs and Snake and Hazard came down short after. They took the clothes and Blankets upstairs. "Hey, there are some sheets in here." Dagger said after she opened one of five wardrobes in a corner that nobody had noticed before. Bone made it like her and opened the next one. "Here too, and some blankets." "So, all we have to do, is clean this all and then put the clothes in the sheets before we lay them in the frames of the beds and with the blankets we have all we need." Hazard said. While Curry, Sneaker, South and Speed went out to fill the buckets again with water, Fury and Nightshade went and get the new lock on the door. "I'm in my new room, cleaning everything." Nightshade said when the others came back with the buckets. She took one of them and also a cloth and a towel and went over into the single room.  
  
It early afternoon when everything was done and the washed sheets, clothes and blankets were laying on the roof to dry. The girls were falling on the cleaned floor in their new bunkroom exhausted. "Okay, so, now everything's cleaned besides of us." "Hey, what do you think about swimming?" "Not now, we don't know how's it going on here, We're going tonight. And tomorrow we're looking around here a bit to find out about the city." Nightshade decided. "Is anyone besides me hungry?" Icicle asked. The others shook their heads before they burst out laughing. "WHAT?!" "Icicle, you're always hungry!" Snake grinned at her. "That's not true!" Nightshade arouse and so did Fury, Snake and Dagger. "We're getting something. And stay here!" "Ah, night, you know us!" Complained Raven. "That's why I'm scared!"  
  
They walked along the streets of Brooklyn. Every now and then they saw a newsie selling his papes. They looked in the shops, but couldn't get anything, since the people weren't taking their eyes of the girls. "This'll get hard!" Sighed Dagger.  
  
A few foot away from then standing on a wall and smoking their cigarettes were four of Brooklyn's best fighters, looking the girls up and down. "Nice sight, hu, Steel?" Said one of them to the guy next to him. "They sure are Stick." "Well, then let's go and take our chance." They walked up to the girls with mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous." Dagger felt and arm around her shoulder and turned to look into a pair of brown eyes. She looked down on the hand on her shoulder and back to his face. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked looking again at his hand. "Oh, I thought the two of us could have some .fun?!" "Bastardo!" "Ouch!" Dagger turned around to see Fury slamming her fist in the stomach of a guy that had tried to pick on her just like this other guy on her. When she turned towards Snake and Nightshade, she saw that they had the same problem. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Snake yelled at the guys. "Ah, come on, don't play prude. To judge from your clothes it's obvious that you sell yourself!" Could one of them say just before he fell to his knees. Nightshade had kicked him into his groin. "Do you wanna say we're sluts?" She asked sweetly while she kneed down in front of him. "Exactly." Nightshade smiled sweetly and hit him in the yaw. About half an hour later they made their way back to their house on the way taking some fruits with them.  
  
"Wow, what happened to you four?!" Hazard asked when she saw how exhausted they were and what a mess their hair were from sweating during their fight. "Ah, just a bunch of idiots." Dagger shrugged and laid the fruits on a plate.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Runner. Where are Steel, Stick, Fist and Knife?" "In the lodging house. But Spot, you won't believe what happened to them." Spot looked confused at his newsie while he walked into the lodging house. He stopped suddenly when he saw his four best fighters sitting in the hall and getting bandaged by the runner of the lodging house. "What the hell?!" Spot asked looking from one to another. "You see,." "There were." They stuttered. "HA, there were four girls that knocked the shit out of them!" Runner laughed behind Spot. Spot turned around to him. "What do you mean with GIRLS???!!!???" "Well, girls. You know, the kinda people you always date!" Spot turned around towards his boys. "YOU HAVE LOST AGAINST SOME GIRLS!!!" "Spot, you didn't saw them! They were crazy!" "Yeah, I beg they were daemons." In this moment there was a knock on the door. Mr. Keeps went and opened. "We wanna talk to Spot. NOW!" He let the two man in and they went angrily over to the young leader. "You better keep your newsies in row! We don't like to be robbed!" "What shall this mean?!" "Today came two girls in my shop. One had red hair and wore just black. The other one was Italian and wore similar clothes. When I didn't look at them for a second, they stole a lock and some keys!" "And four of your girls came tomorrow and stole some bred from me and fruits from Mrs. Smith. Two of them blonde the other two kinda brown haired all curled and all wearing black, brown or gray clothes. Oh, yeah, one of them had a french accent." "That were the girls!" Steel said and jumped off the chair. "A red haired a blonde, the Italian and a dark skinned girl. But she had also a red top with snake pattern." "SO what's now with our property?!" "We don't have any girls in here! But I promise to get them! Runner, take Eagle and then you'll go and find out where they are." Runner nodded and went outside. A few minutes later, also the two men left. "This means trouble." Spot muttered. 


	4. Old Acquaintance

Irish Fury, Snuggles, Thanks for reviewing! I was already thinking of removing the story and throwing it in the garbage can. And I won't say anything about which romance(s) will arise ;p You just have to read on and find out.  
  
  
  
The next morning, when Nightshade woke up, she took two buckets and walked down in the alley to get some water. When she got back she found Wish already awaken. "Morning." "Mor..ning" Witch yawned. "What time is it?" "Later then yesterday, that's all I know." Nightshade answered and looked out of the window seeing the sun already on the sky. "Let's get something for breakfast." They heard a tired voice from the floor. Since the sheets hadn't been dried the night before, they had to spent another night on the floor. "Icicle?" Witch grinned. "No." Pokerface arose from her place between Dash and Snake and walked up to the two. "Okay, who's the one to do the distraction?" Witch pointed at Nightshade just at the same minute Nightshade pointed at Witch. "Shall I wake Dash?" Pokerface grinned. "No need to, before she gets screaming and cursing in french again, I'm coming with you to do the dirty work." "Morning Dagger." "Yeah, whatever. Can we go?" They left the house taking one of the keys with them letting the other one upstairs next to Hazards head. "We should take another shop then you did yesterday." Witch suggested. The others agreed and they headed into a different direction. Soon they could already see the Brooklyn bridge. "Hey, how about this shop? It gots also some cakes and biscuits." Dagger pointed out. They looked through the window and grinned at each other. "Okay, this old guy should be easy to get distracted." Dagger opened her black jacket and unbuttoned the three buttons of her tight, gray shirt, so that the guy would have a good look at her breasts. She handed her jacket to Nightshade who pulled it on, so she could put enough to eat into the pockets. They walked into the shop and Dagger went directly towards the keeper, beginning to flirt with him, while the other three put as much bread, cakes and biscuits into their pockets. They left the shop and began to walk faster. As soon as the guy snapped out of his trance and noticed that they had tricked him they were already out of sight. "Okay, and now, let's get some fruits and vegetables. I'm in the mood to cook today." Dagger smiled. "Can you tell me how we'll heat something?" "Ah, there's an old oven in the kitchen, a bit wood a match and we can cook." She grinned. Nightshade gave her the jacket back and they went to the next shop. They entered and looked around what they could take when a young man, that was almost still a boy came out of room I behind. Dagger was about to walk up to him, but before she could take a step, Witch stopped her. She nodded in his direction and they watched when the guy walked towards Nightshade which stood near him. "Hello beautiful, can I help you?" Nightshade spun around. She had thought dagger would take the guys and was a little bit surprised to be now faced herself with this one. She smiled up at him sweetly after she recovered from the shock. "Sure, you see, we wanted to make a real good meal for our grandma, it's her birthday, but we don't have much money." She looked up at him with begging eyes, her mouth the perfect pout. "Ah, I guess it won't hurt us to give you some vegetables, hu?" the boy smiled at her and Nightshade blushed immediately, thanks the training of years, looking up at him from under her half closed lids. He packed a bag of vegetables and put also some apples on top of it. "Oh, thank you!" Nightshade gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and winked at him when they left the shop. "Well, if this wasn't a good shopping day!" Witch smiled. "Ah, shut up!" Nightshade said. "Where were you?!" She asked Dagger. "Hey, he was faster and I didn't want to interrupt. Think at our dear grandma!" Nightshade punched her in the arm but soon had also to laugh about their morning. They were on their way back when they passed a boy about their age. He had dark curly hair and a cigar hang out of his lips. He looked at the four girls and was about to walk on after lifting his hat. Then he stopped in mid-track. "Sammy?!" Nightshade and Witch stopped and turned around to face the boy. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped for a moment. "RACE?!" 


	5. Did you really never feel anything for t...

Snuggles and Irish Fury, thanks you two a lot for reviewing. It's good to know, that at least two people are reading this :,( I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Nightshade was obviously shocked. "Ah, I live over in Manhattan and today is this big poker game in our Lodging house so I came to tell the Brooklyn newsies about it. But what kind of a greeting is this after five years?!" He said and hugged Nightshade tightly. "Race, I can't breath." "Ah, come on Sammy." "It's Nightshade now." She answered in a somehow cold voice. "Uh, did he just mentioned a poker game?" Pokerface asked Witch. But she didn't get an answer. Witch just stood there and looked unbelieving at Race. Was it really five years ago when she and Nightshade left the orphanage in Philadelphia. It hadn't seemed so long to her. "Race?" She whispered unbelieving. He turned towards her and it took him some time to recognize her. "Sylvia?" Witch smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Wow, it has really been long." Race said while his gaze stayed on Nightshade. "Hey, what do you think of coming over to our Poker game?" Nightshade was just about to say no when Pokerface punched her in her arm and had a begging look in her eyes. "We'll see." She said and wanted desperately to leave. "You have to come. The lodging house is easy to find. Just ask someone, or maybe, you'll meet Spot and his newsies." "Spot? The small dog from our orphanage is leading newsies?" Nightshade raised her eyebrows. "Nah, Spot Conlon is the leader here in Brooklyn. Ah, you'll get to know him. Well, then, till tonight." "That's what I fear." Nightshade mumbled when they headed into different directions.  
  
"So, uh, who was this guy?" Dagger asked smiling. She walked next to Nightshade and had an arm around her shoulder. "Racetrack Higgins. He was in the same orphanage." "And.?" "And.NOTHING!" Nightshade pushed her arm away and damned Curse who had taken her last cigarette. She stopped in front of an shop and walked in. The old lady watched her the whole time, so Nightshade took some coins out of her pocket and paid her cigarettes and a new box of matches. Outside she light one and smoked it, making obvious that she didn't want to talk.  
  
When they reached the house all the others were already awake. "Hey, anyone of you hungry?" Pokerface called out showing them what they had get. "Oh, and we have a poker game tonight!" "WHAT?!"  
  
Witch walked over to one of the windows and sat outside on the old fire escape. Nightshade followed her and sat silently beside her. "You know, it's just like in old times." Witch said sadly. Nightshade looked down and sighed. She knew what Witch was going to say, and she was more than sorry. "He's still just noticing you. And me, I'm just some girl that is around you and that he has to notice once every while." Witch looked up at the sky and blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry Witch." Nightshade said in a low voice. She placed her arm around Witch and Witch led her head lay down on Nightshade's shoulder. "Don't be. It's not your fault. You could possibly yell at him that you aren't interested and he wouldn't understand. He loves you." "And you love him." "More than you know." Witch sighed. "That's for sure." Nightshade grinned. Witch looked at her and shook her head softly. "Did you really never feel anything for the guys you were with?" "No. Never." "Not even for this Gregory-guy? I mean, he was handsome, charming." "Witch, if his daddy hadn't been the owner of this small hotel in which we stayed in Detroit, I wouldn't have even looked twice at him. But since we wanted to have a roof and some beds." Nightshade shrugged. "What if someone comes to us here and says we can't stay? I like to finally stay in one place! And I like it here so far!" "No one owns this house! There ain't nobody who can throw us out." "Yeah, but there is still someone who has the power here. Maybe even this Spot-guy Race was talking about." Witch thought aloud. Nightshade looked at her friend like she had gone crazy. "What?" "Since when, has some Newsie the power over a city?" She asked and shook her head. "No Witch, no one will send us away. We're staying here as long as we want. And this time, there's no one I have to 'convince' that we should stay." Nightshade leaned her head against the wall behind her. "I hope I'll see the day when you fall in love!" Witch smiled. "That day won't ever be!" "Why?!" "There ain't no guy worth it." Witch just sighed. They just sat there some time without saying anything. "I wished I could do anything to change it." Nightshade said. Witch smiled at her and raised her eyebrows. "I mean, about Race's feelings." Witch's smile faded immediately. "No way. I mean, after that kiss when you were ten he won't be bale to fall for another girl. And he won't give up on you." "Maybe I shouldn't go tonight." "We can't go without our leader." "Of course you can. Just go, I'll stay here." "Nightshade." "No. I don't feel like poker tonight anyway. Go there and have fun." She looked at Witch and smiled mischievous at her. "And make it obvious to Race that you're the right girl for him." She winked and walked inside again to grab something to eat. 


	6. First Meeting

Doll Face, Irish Fury and Sady thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry it took my some time but I finally made it and here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
"And you're sure you don't want to go?" Nightshade sighed and looked into Hazard's brown eyes. "Absolutely. Ah, but Hazard, make sure that they don't cause any war or something like that, okay? And tell them to close their shirts." Hazard laughed and nodded before they left the house and headed towards Manhattan.  
  
They were had just stepped on Manhattan's turf and were looking around. "Where shall we go now?" Bone asked. Just then they heard a whistle and turned to the direction where it came from. "Race." Witch smiled when he walked towards them. "Hey, I thought I better come here, so you won't get lost." He looked at the girls standing in front of him. "Where's Sammy?" Witch's face fell slightly. "NIGHTSHADE didn't feel like coming tonight." Hazard smiled trying to get Race's attention to her, so he wouldn't see the sad look on Witch's face. "Well, we better go now, or there won't be any money left for me to win." He smiled and lead the girls to the lodging house.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Jack?!" Spot looked confused at his friend and became also a little bit angry at him. "What you mean what am I talking about? Don't tell me you don't have a bunch of girls in Brooklyn! Race is just on his way to bring them over here for the poker game."  
  
"Jack, no girl is allowed in Brooklyn.Wait, did he say something about the girls?" "Just that two of them were from the orphanage he grew up in. Why?" "There are this girls, that are stealing in Brooklyn and."  
  
"So what? Everyone of us steals now and then."  
  
"Yeah, but we make it so, that nobody ever notices. But these girls make it very obviously."  
  
"Then, why didn't anyone caught them till now?" Spot shrugged. "Don't ask me, all I know is that I have the shopkeepers in my back and no spy of me is able to find the girls! And they soaked four of my boys." Jack looked shocked at the Brooklyn leader. "You think that Race's friends are the girls?"  
  
"Who else?!" they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and some yells from downstairs. "What the hell?!" When they walked downstairs they saw a bunch of girls standing in the hall screaming at some of Spot's boys. "Will you stop yelling and finally tell me what's going on here?!" Spot screamed over the noise. Jack cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know, your territory. but MY boys! SO?!" He looked asking at Fist. "Ah, remember.the girls.we were talking about.well." He pointed towards the girls. Dagger, Fury and Snake looked ready to kill at the four boys in front of them. "You mean the girls that were beating the shit outta you, stupido?!" Fury asked smirking, the fire still written over her face. "What has she called me?" Before she could yell at him again Spot turned around to her glaring his death glare at her. Fury just stood there not even blinking at his gaze. "So you were the one beating up my boys?!" He asked angry. "Yeah, well, maybe your guys shouldn't try to hit on girls. Not everyone likes it!" Dagger hissed at the four boys behind Spot. The Brooklyn leader raised his eyebrows and turned around to face the four who were now smiling nervously. The look on Spot's face told them that there would be a 'Talk' when they were alone in Brooklyn. Then he turned around to face the girls again. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be in Brooklyn without my permission!" He said. "Permission?! Why should we need your permission?!" "Because I'm the leader of Brooklyn! And I don't need anymore trouble than you already caused. "What do you wanna say?" "That you will leave Brooklyn!" "No way! We've decided to stay there, and that means we're staying! Basta!" Fury glared at him making obvious why she'd get her name. Spot was just about to say something at this when He felt Race's hand on his arm. He raised his eyebrows at him. "Spot, stop it now. When an Italian woman says 'basta' then, it IS basta!" Race warned the Brooklyn-leader. Spot growled lightly and turned back towards the girls. "Who of you is the leader?!" Hazard stepped forwards looking straight into his eyes. Why wasn't any of them scared of his eyes?! "I'm in charge here." "What shall this mean?" "That our leader didn't feel like coming here tonight!" She answered calmly. Spot narrowed his eyes at her thinking about this whole situation. He didn't like this a bit. "Tell your leader to be at the docks tomorrow at five in the afternoon." With this he walked back towards Jack and didn't even look at the girls for the rest of the night. 


	7. Meeting the past

Nightshade wasn't the least bit enjoying the sun that shone brightly down at her. At any other day she would, but today she didn't even think at the sun shining. Her thoughts were on the docks were she should meet this Spot- guy in half an hour. From the speaks of her girls to judge he was an arrogant, egoistically brad. Just to use the words that are childsafe. Out of all Fury had made clear that she hated him desperately. Nightshade sighed. This sure wasn't like she had planned this day to be. The last thing she could need was a guy who thought he would rule the world. She knew from earlier experiences that it would be almost impossible to get to such a guy. The last time, she had to fight. But this was something she didn't want to do again. Before that, she would leave. Yeah, she wanted to finally stay in one place but she didn't want to end up in a war. She had already made that mistake once. And had paid for that. Three of her friends had paid with their lives and she herself had gotten some wounds that had taken some time to heal. No! Never again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spot sat at the docks looking over the east river. He was thinking about these girls, he didn't know how often he had done since he had heard of them. He had a bad feeling about them. They were pig-headed, arrogant, and worst of all, they didn't seem to care WHO he was! This couldn't be good! Out of all when he thought at the black haired girl. He knew her from somewhere! He just wasn't sure yet where from. He looked up to see Runner standing in front of him. "She's here." Spot looked at his watch and nodded his head. It was exactly five. "I heard you wanted to see me?" This voice! Where had he heard it before?! He looked up again and came face to face with his past. His eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before he narrowed his eyes at her again.  
  
  
  
Nightshade didn't like to walk through the guys that were on the docks. The were at least the double of what a person she was and the looks they were giving her didn't help any. A younger boy with dirty blonde hair came up to her and told her where she could find Spot. She walked up to the boy who was sitting a bit away from the others. "I heard you wanted to see me?" When he looked up at her, her eyes widened in shock and fear. This wasn't true! This couldn't be! She was looking in the same eyes that had scared the hell out of her three years ago. But she had been sure that his eyes had been an icy gray back then. But it was also possible that she was wrong about this. She had tried to push everything from this time far away from her mind. And now. If he was here then..  
  
  
  
"I should have known it!" Spot whispered harshly. Nightshade was stepping back. Trying to find a way out of here. Her heartbeat was rising. She could barely breath and her eyes watched Spot with fear to be ready if he tried anything. "Why are you here?" Nightshade swallowed hard. 'Next time, I better listen to the others and let them come with me. What would I give to have Fury here, Or Dagger. Even Hazard would be able to find a way out of here with her brain. Next time. What if there won't be a next time?!' The fear inside of her was growing. And so was Spot's impatience. "Answer me!" He arose from his seat and took a step closer to me. "Don't you dare." Nightshade tried to bring out. "What?!" Spot grinned sarcastically. "You'll send your girls at me?" Nightshade swallowed and tried to regain some of her strength. "The same girls that beat the shit out of your boys." She managed to say in a steady voice, even though she was still trembling. Spot's smile disappeared and Nightshade felt that it had been the wrong words to that time. "Watch what you say!" "Or what? You'll kill me?!" She bite her lips as soon as the words where out. THAT were DEFINITELY the wrong words to say. His eyes narrowed at her. "Leave my city!" "There ain't your name written over it!" "Leave it!" "NO way! We're tired of leaving a city after a few weeks. We're staying" Spot walked closer to her now only inches from her face he stopped. "I don't need any more trouble that you cause me!" The fear in her eyes was more than visible but still she managed to not let it taken control of her.  
  
"We don't cause anyone trouble!" "Stealing from the shops, and in a way that the shopkeepers notice it, is a problem for me!" That gave Nightshade the control over herself back. "So, why didn't they stop us? Didn't you think about that question?" Spot was about to answer her when someone glared his throat lightly behind Spot. He turned around annoyed and glared at Spike, one of his younger newsies. "WHAT?" Spike stepped back and swallowed. "Uh, there's this man who had been robbed. He wants to know if you have any news about the girls." The man pushed through the boys standing on the docks and walked towards Spot. "So? Did you even try to find something out yet or did you just play. here on the. docks all. day?!" Spot raised his eyebrows at the man who was obviously distracted by something behind Spot. He turned around to look at Nightshade who was standing there with her hands on her hips, moving the shirt away from her chest. And the man was now staring at her breasts just as obviously like they all had when the girls had stolen from them. "I'm just about to find out more about it." Spot said when he turned back to the guy which was snapping back into reality. "Hu? Oh, okay, I hope you'll hurry!" With that he went back obviously having some problems with walking while his pants where tight as hell in one part by now. Spot turned back to Nightshade and glared at her. "That way you did it? You opened your shirts a bit and when they were getting hard like hell you took what you wanted?" "Ain't it fair? I bet most of them didn't get hard in a long time!" Nightshade shrugged but couldn't hide a little smile. "You know that it is a very dangerous game you're playing if you walk around here like.that?!" Nightshade's smile faded and she let out a sarcastically laugh. "That ain't a game! That's what I learnt in Cleveland!" Spot twitched slightly when she mentioned his old city. A city full of memories that he tried to forget. He had been somehow glad when Maniac had throw him out of Cleveland. He was better off in Brooklyn anyway. "So, may I go now?" Spot looked up into the sky seeing that dark clouds were coming up. "I have to talk to you tomorrow in my lodging house. At five." "Where the hell is your lodging house? And why does we have to talk again?!" "Runner'll find you and will show you the way. And it's not US who are talking. It's ME!" Nightshade glared but in that moment Spot and his newsies left. "I 'm still afraid of him." Nightshade whispered to herself and sighed. Should she really go tomorrow? 


	8. Why didn't you tell me?

Irish Fury Thank you for reviewing. And I can promise you that I'll always have something in mind for Fury. :D  
  
  
  
"Hey Night, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a fantôme!" "Yes Dash, I also feel like I saw a ghost!" She looked around searching for someone. "Where's Hazard?" Sneaker looked up from the poker game she was having with Whistle, Bone and Curry. "Up on the roof with Snake, Fury, Flame and Dagger." Nightshade raised her eyes carefully to let no word slip out of her mouth about what she was thinking right now. She nodded a 'thank you' towards Sneaker and left towards the window where the fire escape headed up towards the roof.  
  
".So, this Spottty-guy is Dynamite?!?!" Fury fell back on the roof when she heard this. Hazard was looking out over the roofs of Brooklyn and taking another drag of her cigarette. "But why didn't you tell Nightshade? Or why didn't you tell us to go with her? I mean, she could be dead by now!" Snake was nervously walking around making anyone even more nervous. "Yeah, Hazard, I mean, this guy tried to kill her once, why shouldn't he do it now?!" "How can you all be so calm? I say we go to these docks and beat the shit out of this bastardo!" Fury said jumping up and raising her fists like there was an enemy to be fight. "Calm down Fury. She's alright believe me!" "Hazard, didn't you get it? HE IS ONE OF MANIAC'S GUYS. The one that had tried to kill her! Wasn't he the one she get the scar from?!" "Fury, you don't understand." "Yeah, right, I don't understand what game you are playing!" With this she ran down the stairs of the fire escape. One after one they left until just Flame and Hazard were left. Hazard looked up at Flame slowly, waiting for her to say anything about Hazard betraying them or something like that. But Flame just sat down next to her and took Hazard's cigarette for some drags. "You know, I was up that one night." Hazard looked over to her, her mouth dropped open. "I thought she was going to die back then. She looked like she wouldn't survive the next day." Hazard nodded slowly, beginning to realise what Flame was just saying. "I won't tell her anything. I guess you have your reason's to keep that night a secret." Hazard nodded and Flame walked back downstairs meeting Nightshade on the fire escape. "Hi." "Hey, is Haz on the roof?" Flame nodded and Nightshade walked up meeting with one of her closest friend, wanting some questions.  
  
Hazard didn't look up when she heard footsteps coming closer. She knew who it was. "How was your talk?" She asked calmly. "I have to talk to him again tomorrow." Hazard nodded and throw her cigarette down into the alley. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hazard looked down when Nightshade had whispered the question. She couldn't do anything but shrug. "I didn't see any danger." Nightshade shook her head. She was way to tired to become even angry. "I'm going to bed. 'night!" okay, maybe a bit short. But the next chapter will be a bit more of work I guess, since it will explain the past and what happened in Cleveland. So I thought I should post this already now and the next chapter should be up at latest on Sunday. 


	9. Remembering Cleveland

Irish Fury, thank you again for reviewing. If anyone's hooking up? Well, it wouldn't be as interesting I if would tell you if and who, right? ;p  
  
  
  
***~~~***~~~*** means Flashback  
  
Nightshade tossed around in her bed shaken by nightmares that she had thought she had banned from her memories so long ago.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
Nightshade and her girls were staying in Cleveland for three weeks now. And she knew that it was time to leave. Maniac was more than his name said. And it scared her. She hadn't control over her situation like she had before. She should leave this city. But the problem was, that Maniac wasn't stupid. He had his spies on her and the girls and would have gotten them back before they would reach the train station. She sighed heavily. By now, she was on her way to meet him in his 'lodging house' like he called the old building he and his gang stayed in. She came to the front door and when she was about to open it the door swung open and she was met with the only guy that scared her probably more than Maniac himself: Dynamite. His Ice-gray eyes scared her almost to death everytime she had to face him. Just like now. When his glare met her she swallowed slightly and looked away from him while she walked inside hearing him storming out behind her back. When she looked up again, she was met with Maniac who was already waiting for her. He grinned a devilish grin and leaded her to his room.  
  
"Maniac, my girls and me want to leave. We have to move on." Maniac's smile faded. " I thought we talked about this before! You're staying as long as I want you to."  
  
"But." Before she could go on, she felt a sharp pain in her head when Maniac had grabbed her hair and pulled her up to stand. Since he was about a head taller than her it didn't bring much. She still felt the sharp pain.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" With that he slapped her hard in her face letting her hair free, so that she fell on the floor.  
  
"You'll never even think about doing anything without me ordering you to do it! You got it?!" He pulled her up by her collar and throw her on the bed.  
  
"You'll be a nice girl and we won't have any problems!" In less than a minute he had gotten rid of her shirt and brought his hands brutally on her body. He smirked whenever he came to scratch the wound on her shoulder. The 'sign' that he let Dynamite cut into her shoulder blade, to show that she was his 'property'. She tried to fight him from her but he just hit her harder every time. When he was about to open her pants she tried a last time to get away from him but this time he hit her so hard that she became unconscious..  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
  
  
Spot sat on the roof of his lodging house smoking a cigarette. Why of all people had she to come here?! Couldn't she stay out of his live?  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
Dynamite (or Spot if you didn't get it by now) stormed out of the building after another fight with Maniac. He wasn't the child anymore that let himself being ordered around by Maniac. He had some problems with his leading style. And hurting girls physically was one of it. It was about one and a half week ago that he had to cut the girl and he had hated it! He hated Maniac! He would leave this moment if he could. But there were still too much of the other guys on Maniacs side. And Maniac didn't let anyone out, he just threw people out!  
  
But there was another reason why he couldn't leave now. This girl that had come here with her friends didn't know just how insane Maniac was. And paired with some kind of brain it was even more dangerous. This girl would learn the hard way that there were guys out in the world which didn't play girly-games like she was used to.  
  
For some odd reason, he just couldn't leave her to get killed by Maniac. Or maybe, the reason wasn't so odd like he wanted to make himself believe. His hate for Maniac had grown since she had come to Cleveland. And he had become more moody then he had been before. He had almost started ten fights in the past weeks with Maniac. Not a good sign.  
  
He let out a scream of frustration. Maniac was alone with her in the building right now. He couldn't do anything but walk back. He hadn't even notice were he was heading to, before he was standing in the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. He went upstairs slowly. The smell of cheap alcohol was filling the air. Dynamite opened the door to Maniac's room slowly. Maniac was lying on the floor the bottle of rum next to him.  
  
Dynamite looked around and saw a dark shirt lying next to some dirty pair of pants. His heartbeat began to rise and he had to stop himself from yelling at Maniac to wake up and beat the shit out of him when his gaze fell on the bed. She lay there like she was dead. He picked up her clothes just to see that they were ripped and in no use anymore. Letting them fall again he went over to the bed and picked her carefully up into his arms. Her whole body looked like a mess. She was beaten up real bad by him. Dynamite carried her over into the room where all of the other guys were sleeping and searched for something for her to wear. When he laid her down on hi bed and brought his hands out from under her body he saw that his hand was bleeding. Maniac had reopened the cut which he had to do on her. Dynamite bite his lip and took a shirt and pants out from under his bed. He pulled them carefully onto her. When he was done he took a blanket and wrapped it around her before he picked her up again. He carried her downstairs and out of the building. He knew where her girls were staying and so he went there hoping that Maniac hadn't killed her.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
  
  
Hazard lay fully awake in her 'bed'. She couldn't sleep. Every time, she tried to close her eyes she saw the pictures of a night some years ago crossing her mind. It was the first time when their live had become really dangerous. And the first time that she began to understand what Nightshade risked for them in every new town they stayed in.  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
Hazard walked around impatiently. She had a very bad feeling tonight. Something was terribly wrong. And the worried look on Witch's face when Nightshade had left hadn't helped to stop that feeling.  
  
"Hey Haz, what are you doing here at this time? It's past one in the morning." Hazard looked up at the red haired girl that stood on top of the stairs rubbing her blue eyes.  
  
I just couldn't sleep, Celtic, that's all." Celtic nodded and looked up at the ceiling narrowing her eyes to some invisible point.  
  
"It's something in the air tonight. Something'll happen." So Hazard wasn't the only one who had felt it.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to go back to sleep. Night." With this and a yawn Celtic stepped back into the bedroom of the old lodging house they stayed in. After another hour of walking around, Hazard heard something on the front door. She opened it a bit and narrowed her eyes at Maniac's second in common.  
  
"What'd you want here?!?" Dynamite turned around a bit so Hazard could see who he was carrying in his arms.  
  
"Oh my.! What happened?" She stepped aside to let him in.  
  
"Maniac happened." Hazard leaded him to a small bunk that stood in the corner of the room. Dynamite followed her and placed Nightshade carefully on it. When he arose, Hazard had gotten some water and a cloth to clean Nightshade's wounds. She washed over Nightshade's face gently, carefully to cause her no more pain. She hadn't even noticed Dynamite standing a few steps away, his eyes never leaving Nightshade. Hazard opened the shirt Nightshade was wearing and gasped when she saw the blood on her shoulder and the bruises on her chest.  
  
"This bastard! This rotten son of a ."  
  
"This ain't the worst part." Hazard looked up shocked, when she noticed Dynamite still standing there.  
  
"He didn't just beat her up. He raped her." Hazard looked down at her unconscious friend and back at Dynamite.  
  
"Why'd you bring her back? Won't Maniac get mad at you?" Dynamite didn't answer her and just shrugged. So Hazard continued with cleaning the wounds.  
  
"Should I let him kill her?" He finally asked when Hazard arose to bring the water and the cloth back on their place. When she came back, she saw him kneeing next to the bunk, while he gently stroke a strand of her hair out of Nightshade's face.  
  
"You have fallen for her, hu?" Dynamite didn't look up. He closed his eyes for some moments before he arose and turned towards her.  
  
"I DON'T FALL FOR ANY GIRL. You got that?" He hissed glaring at her with his gray eyes. Hazard couldn't but grin at this remark.  
  
"Sure. If you say so. I guess you better head back now before you get yourself into more trouble, then you're already in."  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
Slowly, Hazard's eyes became heavier every minute. And before she could think about it, she was asleep.  
  
The luck of a peaceful sleep was something that Flame didn't get this night. She lay still awake, the wooden cross, that dangled on a leather band around her neck, was hold tightly in her hand. "Celtic" She whispered in the night. It was some years ago, back in Cleveland, when her twin-sister had died. Killed by Maniac. Just like Spider and Monday. Hazard had been right, Dynamite had been in trouble for bringing Nightshade to the girls. But not only him. Also the girls had to be scared about their lives. And then, one day, they had decided to leave. Either they would made it out of the city, or they would die here for sure! But on their way to the train, Maniac's guys had stopped them and a the fight had caused a lot of wounds. But the moment that she couldn't forget was the one when dynamite was told to kill Nightshade..  
  
***~~~***~~~***  
  
Flame was sitting on the ground, The dying Celtic in her arms. Suddenly she heard Maniac's voice, since the most of the others had stopped fighting. Now, Maniac was laying on the ground and the only ones to stand where Nightshade and Dynamite.  
  
"Kill that bitch!" She saw that Nightshade was leaning with her back against a wall. No way to escape. And then she saw Dynamite, a knife in his hand. He took some steps towards Nightshade and then like time was standing still, everything seemed to happen in slow motion to her. When Dynamite stumbled, or at least let it look like he had stumbled and the knife hit into the wall just inches from Nightshade's face. Then time seemed to hurry up. The girls ran to the station and took the next train out of the city.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was a lot, well at least for me. ;p Hope it didn't confuse you. 


	10. You are not going there alone this time!

Tadah, I really made it to bring a chapie for each story up tonight (Well at least here it's night). Ain't I good? Irish Fury: I'm really glad you keep reviewing this story, otherwise, I guess I would just stop it because I would think that it stinks to hell and just threw it into the garbage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightshade woke up bathed in sweat and completely out of breath. She was shaking violently and tears were streaming down her cheeks. It took her some time to calm down and then, she fell exhausted back into the pillow. Her breath steadied slowly while her eyes where still wide open. The nightmares of her past had come back to haunt her. And the worst part of it was that it wasn't only the nightmares but also Spot.  
  
If it wouldn't have been for the girls, she would just leave New York as soon as possible. But the others wanted to stay, and she wouldn't leave them just like that! She arose and walked barefooted over the cold floor of her room towards the window. She opened it and walked out onto the fire escape.  
  
She loved the night wind. It was cool and it cleared her mind a bit. She knew that she shouldn't sit there in the cold and out of all not while she was still in her sweat-wet clothes. She had to smile slightly when she thought that Witch would tell her that if she could see her now. Looking up at the sky she saw a dim light rising slowly. She decided to head up to the roof to watch the sunrise. While she smoked a cigarette she watched the new day rise in beautiful colors over New York. But the smile that had appeared on her face soon faded when she thought at the meeting with Spot today. Maybe she should take the others with her?  
  
NO! that would just make him think she would be scared of him. Well, it was the true after all but she didn't have to bring him the proofs on a silver plate. No, she would just go alone. She survived it once, she would survive it again, right? For some odd reason her mind didn't agree with her there. Nightshade sighed and stretched before she headed back into her room.  
  
"What would I give for a shower right now!" She sighed when she changed her clothes. She looked at the sweaty shirt in her hands and tried to remember where she had gotten it. Blue wasn't one of her colors in clothing. If you can say anything about colors since Black was the only color her clothes had. She rubbed her eyes and shrugged when she took another look at the shirt she always slept in. on the shoulder was a spot of tried blood which had never been washed out. She threw it to the ground and laid back in her bed for about an hour before she would have to stay up.  
  
  
  
"No way I'm gonna let you go there on your own! I'm coming with you like it or not!" Snake stood between the front door and Nightshade her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes narrowed and her lips a thin line. "She's right! We won't let this Bastardo come close to our leader!" Fury walked right next to Snake imitating her behavior. "Do I have the chance to go without you?" She asked looking at the two. "Non, ma cherie, and I'm coming to!" Dash grinned at her looking forward to get out of the house. Nightshade sighed and threw her hands up in the air. She pushed Snake and Fury aside and walked out of the house the other three right behind her. Nightshade smoked awfully lot cigarettes on her way to the Brooklyn lodging house. When she had finished one, she had already the next one lit. "I think you should stop smoking so much, ne pas?!" Nightshade threw Dash an angry glare and lit the next cigarette. Dash sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
When they saw the lodging house Nightshade stopped in midtrack. She swallowed hard and lit herself another cigarette to calm her nerves. Dash wondered if Nightshade still had some nerves that weren't dumb by now but knew better than to ask her. "Okay, then let's go!"  
  
  
  
So, be nice and review, please? 


	11. He's here!

Hey, I really made it to my computer. Ain't you glad at me? But I'm warning you before you get the possibility to read what I'm going to write now, because I'm damned with the flu right now. So don't kill me if this chapter sucks.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they saw the lodging house Nightshade stopped in midtrack. She swallowed hard and lit herself another cigarette to calm her nerves. Dash wondered if Nightshade still had some nerves that weren't dumb by now but knew better than to ask her. "Okay, then let's go!"  
  
  
  
Spot was sitting on a table with some of his guys playing poker, every few minutes looking at the clock. It was already past five and he was getting impatient, when suddenly the door burst open and Runner stormed in. "What?" "Shopkeepers,.bulls.. On the way to these girl's home. gonna arrest them." "What? Would you please try and speak english?" Runner took some deep breaths before he tried again. "the shopkeepers said they didn't want to wait for you to do something, so they told the bulls that there were these girls who robbed them, they somehow found out where they live and now the bulls are on their way to arrest them!" Spot raised his eyebrows and looked again at the clock. He was just about to ask why the bulls could find these girls but his own spies couldn't when he heard some noise outside the door. He looked with raised eyebrows around to his boys for an answer when the door slammed open and Steel fell in. He landed on his back and brought his hand to his bleeding lip. "Stupid sluts!" He murmured and was almost kicked again when Spot interrupted the fight. "What's going on here?" "Well, your pet here, didn't want to let me in, so we needed to convince him to let us in. Or better said, Fury had to convince him to." Fury stood there grinning down at Steel who was still sending curses towards her.  
  
Spot narrowed his eyes at Nightshade, but this time she wouldn't let herself being scared so easy. "So, this time you brought some 'bodyguards'? got scared the last time?" He asked a smile growing around his lips. "No, they wanted to come along to see what weaklings you have around you!" She said grinning sweetly at him while his smile vanished. "You wanted to talk?" She asked to make sure he wouldn't kill them then. "Spot, what about.?" "Not now Runner." He stopped his newsie and then told Nightshade to follow him. He lead her to his room and closed the door behind him. "So? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "That you are going to leave my city! TODAY!" "I thought we had been talking about this already and I told you, we wouldn't leave!" "Well, I tell you, you will! And besides, where are you planning to stay?" Nightshade bent her head to her side and narrowed her eyes at his smirking face. "What shall this mean?" "That you don't have a place to go home to. And that the rest of your girls are probably under arrest right now! And believe me, the refuge ain't the best place to stay. Especially for a girl! Especially for girls like you!" Nightshade's face changed to something he hadn't ever seen on her. But he could interpret this look. It was one of pure hate and disgust. Before he could think over his words she was pinning him against the wall a knife close to his throat. He had to admit that she was a better fighter than he remembered. "What did you lousy bastard do?" "Cool down! I didn't do anything! But I warned you . You aren't good enough to play with the adults. The shopkeepers sent for the bulls. They found out where you live and right now, they're there to arrest you and close the house where you living in." "No way!" Nightshade was distracted by his words, and so it was an easiest for Spot to gain control and pin her down on the floor. He leaned close to her face and whispered close to her ear. "Leave my city. Now. As long as you can-" "Never. And if it's true that my girls are in the refuge I won't leave!" "You're crazy!" "And you are sadistic!" Spot shook his head slightly and sat up on top of her, her hands still holding over her head. "Tell me, since when are you so brave? Not afraid I could kill you?" Nightshade was trying to get Spot off of her and was just about to say something when they heard some of the boys screaming before voices from a lot of girls were heard.  
  
  
  
Nightshade took this moment to get away from Spot and walked to the door. She was sure that she had just heard Curse's voice downstairs.  
  
"Nightshade! The bulls, they stormed the house!" Icicle stormed towards her, obviously exhausted. Hazard looked around in the room as if she was searching something. Or maybe- "Where's Flame? She should come and tell you everything!" Nightshade's eyes narrowed at her girls. She couldn't think straight right now. This was all to much for her.  
  
Spot was just stepping out of his room when The front door of the lodging house opened again and one of Spot's boys came in, in his arms a person which was beaten up real bad and as Raven got a closer look on the person she screamed. The unconscious body, trunk in blood and still, she knew immediately who it was. Witch swallowed hard, and Hazard let out a cry. Curse and Fury were unable to speak, maybe for the first time in their life. Nightshade just went over to the guy and stroke a strand of Flame's sticking hair away from her face. "Flame." her voice was only a whisper and she couldn't keep herself on her knees anymore. The guy placed Flame in front of her on the floor and stepped back, giving them some privacy. "He's here." Flame coughed. "He thought I was you. mumbled something about revenge. Night, he's here! Maniac. he." "Shh, it's okay, you'll get some rest and then you'll tell me everything!" But Flame shook her head violently. "We know both that the only rest. that I'll get will be for eternity." Flame reached her hand for a small black ribbon around her neck and took it of. She took Nightshade's hand and put the ribbon in it. "It was Celtic's. I want you to have it. It shall be some kind of lucky charm." Nightshade looked at the thick wooden cross on the ribbon and smiled weakly at Flame, trying to hold back her tears. Flame's eyes fell on the other girls who stood behind Nightshade, unsure of what to say. Most of them had already tears in their eyes. "I love ya all. And don't look like that. I'm not the first one.and I'm not gonna . be the last one." Another cough stopped her speaking before she motioned Nightshade to come closer. "Stay here. Dy.Spot will take care better .of you than all of us could!" Nightshade looked irritated at Flame who seemed to only breathe her words. "Just believe me. .be careful." She smiled a last time weakly at her friends and when Nightshade pressed her body close to her own the other people in the room knew for sure that the girl was dead.  
  
  
  
Okay. That's it for today. I hope you liked it. At least a bit? Maybe one little sentence? Tell me. Hit this nice little button down there. 


	12. Everything changes

AAAHHHH!!!! I know, I wanted to update earlier. SORRY!!!  
  
Irish Fury, thanks again for reviewing. (like always ;) ) I don't know what this is with me, but for some reason I seem to have this little button in my head which hits himself when I'm writing and I'm killing people in my stories which I originally liked alive. *sighs* well, there can't be happiness all the time, right?  
  
Ali, When I saw your review I just thought WOW! That's the longest review I ever got! Wouldn't it be boring if Hazard would just say "Hey, he loves you" and then they would kiss and the story was over? *thinks for a minute* no, definitely not! So I guess you have just to read on and find out if they'll make it some day ;p  
  
falco, mh, Spot helping nineteen girl, each crazier than the others??? We'll see. ;p  
  
okay, now enough with keeping you in the dark here's the next chapter:  
  
  
  
~~ "Earth to earth, ash to ash, dust to dust. The lord gives it and he takes it again. Rest in peace Fiona McAlester." ~~  
  
It was one week after Flame's death and a few days after her funeral. Nightshade lay on the bed. Her hands under her head, her eyes open staring at the ceiling. She hadn't thought that her life could change so drastic in such a short time. The girls had been parted into two groups. To keep them safe. At first, she had wanted to move on. Try another city. But Hazard had been right when she had said that he would find her anywhere. So they stayed in New York. Witch had suggested to stay in Manhattan, well, actually Race had, but Witch was just as enthusiastic.  
  
~~ "You don't want to go to Manhattan, right?" Nightshade looked up to look at Hazard. "No, not really. It would just put people in danger who don't have anything to do with it. But." "But?" "Maybe if the rest of you would go. When I leave New York alone, and Maniac would follow me, you would be save here!" "I thought we made obvious that we don't let you alone?!" Nightshade and Hazard turned around to see Fury leaning in the doorframe. "But you're right. Manhattan is out of question. These guys are the.noia.the boredom in person. They don't have fuoco in them!" "No what?" "Fuoco.Fire!" ~~  
  
Spot had suggested to let some of the girls stay in his lodging house. Under the condition that they had to be newsies. So Fury, Dash, Fight, Dagger, and Snake had stayed in Brooklyn with Nightshade, while the rest of the girls were staying in Manhattan with Hazard and Witch as representative leader.  
  
Nightshade wasn't sure how long she would be able to take this. The girls weren't allowed to leave the lodging house alone. And Spot had even insisted in her staying in his room with him, in case that Maniac would try anything at night.  
  
Nightshade let out a heavy sigh and rolled around on her stomach. If there wouldn't happen anything interesting soon she would die on boredom!  
  
"Night? Are you doing anything or can I come in?" She looked up to see Snake standing in the door. "No, come in." Snake sat down on the bed next to Nightshade and rolled also on her stomach. "So?" "So what?" "Anything heard from the others?" "No, how should I? I can't make one move without Mr. High-and-mighty-Conlon watching me. And he has no time to go to Manhattan right now!!!" "I've heard there shall be a poker game tomorrow with Manhattan." "That's the first good news I've heard in the longest time!"  
  
  
  
I know it's not much. But I'm trying to write the next chapter before the weekend. Because I have already something in mind for the poker game and the night after it. 


	13. Myself for 24 hours!

Tadah, I'm back! And I hope this chapter is what you have waited for!!!  
  
Irish, thanks for reviewing! Spot and Night getting together.*thinks for a moment* I never thought about this possibility.. ;p Well, just wait and see.  
  
Okay, I thought for some time if I should write the whole 'they see each other again and talk about everything that had happened so fast'-stuff or if I just start with the real action. I decided for the second possibility. :D Hope you like my decision.  
  
Nightshade was looking at the cards in her hand. Four kings and one queen. She had already won. There was just one little problem: She hadn't any more on money. But she couldn't give up just now! "Hazard, come over here for a sec." Hazard walked over to her friend and looked asking at her. "Lend me some money?" Hazard raised her eyebrows and blinked some times to make it obvious that she didn't like to give Nightshade Money which she could - or would - loose. Nightshade sighed and showed Hazard her cards. "Ohhhh. Here, that's all I got. And I get it back, kay?!" Nightshade nodded only and put the money in the middle of the table. She looked around to look at the other players which were Steel, Race and Spot. They all raised again and Hazard raised her eyebrows at Nightshade. She bent over and rest her head on her shoulder. "So, what are you gonna do now?" She whispered. Nightshade bit her lip and looked at her cards and on the money on the table. Looking once again on her cards she decided that there was really no way that she could loose this game. "So, how are you gonna raise this time? Without any money?" Steel grinned at her. Nightshade took a deep breath before she answered. "I raise you by myself." Hazard's eyes widened while the guys raised there eyebrows. "What shall this mean?"  
  
"Myself. Twenty-four hours. That shall it mean!" "Sounds very interesting." Steel grinned evilly at her. "Then lets see." Race put his cards down first, to show nothing good but a pair of tens. Steel put down two Queens and three Jokers. "Well, looks like I won an interesting day, hu?" "Dream on." Was Nightshade's only reply. She put her cards visibly on the table and grinned while she reached for the money in the middle. But while she did so she froze slowly. Just as slowly as Spot put his cards down. One queen and then four Aces after another. Hazard bit her lips to stop herself from grinning while Nightshade's eyes widened and she swallowed hard when she looked up at Spot. "That's.that's impossible." She stuttered. "You won't take your stake back now?! And since you're out of money." With this he took her wrist and pulled her on his lap without resistance from her side. Right now, she was still way too shocked. "Hey Jacky-boy, wanna play with us? I guess I have a lucky streak right now." Jack walked over to the table and sat down on Nightshade's former seat. "Oh, I see you got yourself a lucky charm?" Nightshade glared at him like she wanted to kill him and he didn't say anything about it anymore. Steel shuffled the cards and dealt them. After a few minutes Jack wanted to quit, knowing that he hadn't anything good on his hands. But just when he was about to put his cards down Hazard made a sound behind him that made it obvious that she would play on. He looked confused up at her. "I wouldn't stop now." "Did you tell her to play on?" Jack pointed at Nightshade and raised his eyebrows, what brought him another glare from her. "She was second!" Hazard simply said and shrugged. Jack thought for a moment and played on. For some odd reason the other three quit and Jack had won. With really NOTHING on his hands. "I told you!" Hazard smiled and walked over to Fury and Witch. "I don't know, I'm really tired right now. I'm going to bed now." Spot arose and led Nightshade upstairs.  
  
  
  
Okay, originally I wanted to write more but my mum is sitting on my couch and thinks this is the right time for a mother-daughter-talk (at 10:20 p.m.!!!) Sorry, but be sure that I now what'll happen that night!!!! :D I'm trying to write it tomorrow after school. Since I got home real early tomorrow I guess I'll have enough time! So, I hope you liked that chapter. Tell me what you think of it. 


	14. What do you think this chapter is about!

And here's the long awaited chapter!!!!!  
  
Nightshade stood on the window looking out into the city while Spot closed the door of his room. "He's somewhere out there." Nightshade whispered more to herself. She swallowed deep before she turned around to face Spot. He was leaning on the door, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and watching her. While he was standing there with only the pale moonlight shining through the window, Nightshade felt her heart beating heavier with any second. A gooseflesh was running over her skin. She remembered the night Maniac had raped her. But then, he had never been anything like gentle with her. And she knew exactly what he would do in 24 hours with her. The big question now was if Spot was the same way. A dark cloud was moving itself in front of the moon, darkening the night even more. When Nightshade could see again, she was caught. Behind her the wall, and Spot in front of her, his arms on each side of her on the wall. He just stood there like this some minutes before he whispered "I ain't like him!" Nightshade looked confused at him and then looked away from him. She felt his hands running over her bare arms, and it didn't help her any. "Why are you afraid of me?" "You didn't give me a reason not to be." "Then let me show you, that you don't have to be afraid." In a very slow motion Spot brought his lips down on hers. Nightshade's eyes were wide with surprise but after some moments she felt her hand move towards his arm to prevent herself from sinking down on the floor. More then willingly she opened her lips when she felt his tongue running over her lips. Her eyes closed when she began to feel dizzy and she couldn't even stop a deep sigh coming from her throat. Spot parted their lips and moved slightly back from her. Nightshade was ready to see him laughing at her or something like that, but he only looked at her with these dark blue eyes and closed the distance between them again. His arms closed around her waist and they stood there some time before he lead her to his bed and sat down on it pulling her with him. His hands moved under her shirt and over her bare back. Nightshade leaned her head back and enjoyed Spot kissing his way down on her neck. She opened her eyes slightly and thought suddenly what she was doing there. But before she could think how wrong this was Spot was kissing the little spot beneath her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She brought her arms around his neck and leaned back on the bed till she was laying on her back. Spot removed his hands from her shirt and began to unbutton it. When she felt his fingers again on her skin she thought she would explode. She couldn't remember that any guy could ever make her feel like that! He could have done what he wanted to her right then and she knew it. Her hands ran through his hair when he began to place small kisses on her breasts while his hands roamed over her belly and her waist. She wasn't sure how long she could take this anymore. She began to unbutton him, she wanted to know if he would get the same gooseflesh like she did. And she was relieved to find out that he did. On every touch of her fingertips on his chest she felt him breath faster on her skin. She let her hands move over every single muscle of his chest before she moved towards his back. Spot brought his lips back to hers and Nightshade hold him tight to herself. It felt so good to feel his bare skin on her own. It felt so normal and still so good. If she had died now she would have died happy, but she also would have come back and hunt whoever would kill her for interrupting this moment. Spot's hands moved down to her pants and it didn't took him long to get rid of them. Just seconds later his own pants were also on the floor. Spot kissed her again. And she opened her lips just as willingly as she brought her legs around his hips. She needed him in this moment more then anything. And Spot was far away to keep himself from her. Her fingers left some marks on his back while she tried to keep him as close to herself as it was possible.  
  
Spot turned around on his back and pulled Nightshade with him, so her head was rested on his chest. He had wanted her ever since he had seen her, but he had never expected it to be like what he had experienced just some minutes ago. She still shuddered from every single touch and their heartbeats were still fast. He loved to tease her and let his fingertips slightly run over her arms every now and then. But he couldn't take the tensing of her body so close to his own for long and so he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. He wanted to kiss her, to taste the sweetness of her lips, to smell her scent, to feel her. He kissed her seductively and soon they were again lost for the world. What can I say, twenty-four hours are a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So??????? Liked it?????? I hope it's okay for the rating R. 


	15. No title yet but hey, I updated!

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!! I don't even want to think about how long I didn't update! But I'll try my best now!!!  
  
  
  
Nightshade sat on the roof smoking a cigarette. She had stayed away from most of her girls that day. When she saw their grinning faces she could just scream at them. She was glad that Witch was staying in Manhattan. She would for sure talk her to death about love!  
  
"Damnit! How shall I know that these damn walls are so thin!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have groaned so loud! I guess whole Brooklyn heard you screaming Spot's name last night. And the other way around!" Fury grinned behind Nightshade.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Fury chuckled and sat down next to Nightshade.  
  
"Where are the others? Didn't all of you want to laugh over me?!"  
  
"No, Our frenchy had a better idea. She let herself being walked to Manhattan by some guy and wants to tell Witch and Hazard."  
  
"You didn't let Dash go???!!!"  
  
"Of Course! She must be in Manhattan by now!" Nightshade looked shocked at Fury.  
  
"I won't get any calm moment in the rest of my life!"  
  
"But, Nightshade. do you really love him?" Nightshade smiled at this question.  
  
"Fury, I told you before. I don't have to be in love with a guy to sleep with him."  
  
"Yeah, but. you never was so. loud!" Fury blushed slightly. Even the years in orphanages and on the street hadn't banished all of the education she had received. And in this education it was told that she wouldn't sleep with a guy until she was married.  
  
Nightshade light another cigarette and looked out over the city. "It was.different." Fury looked confused at her. Nightshade only sighed. "I can't talk with you about this. Don't get me wrong Fury, but you wouldn't understand."  
  
"I know. Well, Dagger is in the bunkroom and I'm sure Brandy will come here with Hazard so you have three people to talk about this." Nightshade smiled when Fury arose. "But Night, Promise me one thing." Nightshade looked asking at the Italian girl. "If you love him, then don't fight it. It's time for you to be happy. And don't think about us in this decision."  
  
"Fury, I."  
  
"I know you didn't say that you love him, but." She shrugged and looked over the roofs of Brooklyn. "Hazard trusts him." Nightshade nodded slowly clutching the black ribbon with the cross.  
  
"And so did Flame." She put the ribbon back into her pocket in her shirt and throw the cigarette away when she saw two blonde heads coming towards the lodging house.  
  
"Brandy and Witch." She said nodding towards them. They headed down the fire escape and met the two girls and one of Spot's guys on the street. All three of them grinning like idiots at Nightshade.  
  
"So, has Hazard already had a talk with you?" Grinned Brandy while she looked confused behind Nightshade when she only saw Fury.  
  
"Hazard? Why? She wasn't here. She is supposed to be in Manhattan." Brandy and Witch looked shocked at Nightshade.  
  
"But she. she came here. Jack sent one of his guys with her to find the way. She didn't want to wait for us." Nightshade looked worried at the other girls.  
  
"That can' t be true! They have to be somewhere!" In that moment they heard Snake scream from inside. 


	16. Don't know a title

And here she comes again, lalalalalaa. Oh, sorry, get caught in this song. :D But what do you say? I have updated! Irish Fury thanks for reviewing. Even though it was for the last chapter, I just saw your review today. Ali, I hope This is making up for the cliffhanger yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightshade stormed into the lodging house followed by the other three girls. Snake, Fight and Dagger stood there and looked shocked at a boy laying in a bunk. Spot was sitting next to him and talked with him.  
  
"Where is Hazard?!" Fury asked furious. She looked around to find someone whom she could punch right now. Nightshade came towards her and placed her hand on Fury's shoulder.  
  
"Maniac." The girls turned towards the guy in the bed and their eyes widened. Fury let her fist collide with the next wall. Everyone in the room flinched when she slid down the wall and began to cry. Well, almost everyone. Nightshade stood there in the middle of the room not moving, just looking at the guy who had said the name she had never wanted to hear again. It couldn't happen again! Celtic Spider Monday Flame! She couldn't let it happen again! She couldn't let him kill everyone she cared for. She didn't remember that she had moved an inch but the next thing she knew she was up in Spot's room looking out of the window.  
  
"Nightshade?" She turned around to face Spot. Her face was like stone. No emotion was shown on it.  
  
"Well save her. We'll find him. We." Nightshade shook her head and closed her eyes. Her hands were clenched to fists and she trembled slightly.  
  
"No." Spot looked at her unsure of what to do or say.  
  
"You know it ain't true! HE will kill her just like he killed Flame! And Celtic and Spider and Monday and I don't know how many other people! And again it will be my fault!" By now she was standing right in front of Spot and slammed her fists in his chest again and again. Spot just stood there and waited for her to calm down. He knew he couldn't do anything right now. "I should've never let them go with me. I should have gone on my own. Then no one had to die! Now he's killing Hazard and that just because she was on her way to me. Just because she's my friend. That ain't fair! Everyone that is close to me has to die! My parents are dead and now all of my friends are dying to! It would be better for everyone if he would just kill me. Than no one would be in trouble because of me!"  
  
"No." Spot whispered softly and brought his arms around her. She was still trying to hit him but with his arms around her she had no chance. So she did the only thing she could do. She cried. She didn't know how long it had been since she had cried for the last time. But here she was. Curled up in Spot's arms on the floor crying her heart out. Spot only sat there and kept her close to him. He would kill Maniac for this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The other guys had left the bunkroom in fear of Fury and the girls were unsure of what to do. Nightshade was the one who could calm Fury down. Hazard always knew what logical reasons to bring up for her to stay calm. But now Nightshade was crying in the next room and Hazard was. They sat there on the stairs the door to the bunkroom open and didn't know what to do. Witch was crying without even noticing. She just sat there looking into nowhere and let the tears fall. Snake looked asking at Fight who just shrugged helplessly and looked down at her feet. Brandy had her arm around Witch's shoulder and let her cry on her shoulder and Dagger sat there rocking back and for like she wasn't sane.  
  
Fury sat still against the wall and cried silently. She looked up at the boy in the bunk and arose silently. She walked over to his bunk like she was in pain and sank down next to his bunk. His blond hair stuck on his forehead with blood. His lip was swollen and also bleeding. His cheeks were colored in all shades of red and blue and it looked like he had been cut with a knife several times. Blood stuck at his clothes. Cuts were obvious on the thin fabric. But the worst part were his eyes. It seemed like he had lost his left eye before but now, his right one was swollen badly and Fury asked herself if he was able to look out of it. She didn't want to know what Maniac would do to Hazard if he had beaten this guy so bad. A boy he had never seen before. A boy who hadn't done anything to get on Maniac's bad side. Except that he was walking Hazard to Brooklyn to bring her to Nightshade. Fury detested Maniac with all her heart. If he had been there in this moment she would have killed him with her bare hands.  
  
Suddenly she heard the boy moaning in pain and looked down at him. He opened his right eye with some trouble and looked at her. He was trying to speak but Fury shook her head. "You need your rest." The boy swallowed hard and managed to bring "water" out. Fury nodded and arose silently before she took a glass and filled it in the bathroom with water. She lifted his body up carefully and placed the glass on his lips. He flinched a bit but swallowed the water gracefully. "I.I know." "Didn't you listen, you shall rest. Don't speak until your better." The boy nodded and laid his head back into the pillows. The last thought in his minds before he fell asleep was the place he had heard Maniac talking about. Conner's, the warehouse at the harbour. 


	17. NEW CHAPTER!

I know it's been a long time and I could go on and say how sorry I am and what reasons there were for me to not write sooner (And believe me, besides my pc there were some) But I don't think you want to hear that right now. SO.  
  
  
  
Nightshade sat on the edge of Spot's bed and took a last glance at him before she arose. Just a day ago they had received a note from Maniac. He would Hazard stay alive if Nightshade would come to take her place. The others had strictly said 'No' and were planning on how to find him and get Hazard out of his hands. But Nightshade knew it wouldn't work. It would just get them in danger. So, she had decided to go on her own. She would find Maniac, or he would find her and then Hazard would be free and she herself. Well, she didn't want to think about that. She kissed Spot on his cheek and placed the letter on the pillow next to him. The last week had been hell. And he had always been there for her. She had screamed at him, hit him, and still he had been there, comforting her in any possible way and she know that she had to leave, for she didn't want to get him into trouble. So she climbed down the fire escape and headed aimlessly around Brooklyn only knowing that she had to find Maniac. She would free Hazard. She would fight Maniac. And if she was lucky enough to kill him, she would leave the people she loved foerever.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Spot awoke when the sun hit his face. He turned around and groaned not really wanting to get up. But then he realised that he was alone. In the past week, Nightshade had stayed in his bed. He hadn't let her sleep alone, afraid that she would suffer under her nightmares. He was awoken very fast suddenly and looked beside him at the envelope on the pillow. He opened it hastily and began to read it. His mind seemed to spin with the words he read.  
  
  
  
If you find this letter I'm already gone. I know that aren't the words anyone of you wants to hear, but it's the only way to stop this. I'm going to find Maniac. And I'm going to get Hazard away from him. But one way or the other, this is the last sign of life you will receive from me. Either Maniac will kill me, or I'll kill him and leave this city and go as far away as possible. Fury, I know, that if you read this, you will start cursing worse than Curse could ever do, and probably no one will understand since you will do so in Italian. And Witch, there is nothing you could have done to stop me. When she comes back to you, Hazard shall be your leader, at least her mind is more clear than mine could ever be. Stay together, promise me, and don't forget me, or Flame, Monday, Celtic or Spider.  
  
And please, don't hate me.  
  
I love you forever.  
  
Nightshade  
  
  
  
On an extra piece of paper Spot found a second letter this one addressed to him.  
  
Spot,  
  
I really can't imagine what you're doing right now, but I could imagine you pacing around in your room and throwing curses at me for being 'stupid' 'dead willing' and 'crazy'. Well, that's what I've always been. But don't try and come after me. Probably everything is already over at the time you read this and I'm gone, one way or another. I guess you read the letter I wrote to my 'shadows' so I don't have to explain what I mean by this. I didn't ask you for much in my life, in fact, I didn't ever ask you for anything! But this time I will do so. Please take care of my girls. And let them stay with you as long as they want to. And keep them from following me (Yeah, I'm positive that I'll win this fight). You won't have much trouble with them as long as all of them are together. Hazard can keep the loud ones calm, and Witch knows how to cheer them up when they're down. And Snake and Dagger will keep them all going on. But I'm talking without telling you what I really wanted you to say. And I'm just saying this because I know, that we won't ever see each other again. So please don't destroy it be coming after me!  
  
Well, maybe I should just tell you, but don't ever tell my girls about this, for it will ruin my reputation.  
  
Since I can't put feelings well into words myself I stole all that follows from a song I once heard. But I just feel the same way.  
  
Sometimes I question you and me The reasons I'm here get hard to see But when I feel your fingertips brush mine I swear I see heaven for a moment in time Been running and hiding So scared of love  
  
But every time you look into my eyes And every time you kiss my lips good night The honesty's too much It's in the way we touch It gets me every time Anytime you look at me that way There's so much said when there's Nothing to say The sweetest thing I've heard Without a single word It gets me every time  
  
Sometimes I wake up next to you And I wonder if you knew That you would change my life with Just one kiss That you would be the one I'd fall in love with I've been running and hiding So scared of love  
  
The sweetest thing I've heard The sweetest thing I've heard It gets me every time It gets me every time  
  
But every time you look into my eyes And every time you kiss my lips good night The honesty's too much It's in the way we touch It gets me every time Anytime you look at me that way There's so much said when there's Nothing to say The sweetest thing I've heard Without a single word It gets me every time  
  
So, now you can go and laugh at me, or just sit there and forget me when I leave all of my life behind. But whatever you are going to do, maybe you find the time to think of me every now and then.  
  
I love you  
  
Samantha Williams  
  
  
  
Spot sat there and couldn't believe his eyes. She loved him? And she had just left to throw her life away?! And she really thought that he wouldn't come after her?! He would find her, he promised herself.  
  
Just at this moment he heard some noise from outside. When he opened his door to find out what was going on, he saw all the girls running downstairs and heard them screaming out of joy.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" He asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hazard, you're back, but how, what happened?" Fury hugged the black haired girl and looked asking at her.  
  
"We have no time for this, Night, she is in the hospital, Maniac shot at her. I guess he hit her heart!" The room fell silent for about a minute before Spot ran out of the lodging house. He had taken this minute to return to his room and pulled some pants and a shirt on and now he was running to the next hospital he knew of. If Maniac had killed her, he wouldn't see the next dawn!  
  
  
  
  
  
So, I hope this is good enough as an excuse for the lack of story you get from me in the last time.  
  
Oh, the song is 'Every time' from Sweetbox. 


	18. The end!

Hey! I know it's again been a long time. And I'm more than sorry for it. And I would fully understand if you'd hate me by now! But I still hope you'll enjoy this last chapter of Shadows of the night. And I'm promising that I'm trying to get the next chapter of "1908" out as soon as possible.

Nightshade looked carefully around the corner and seeing no one, she headed towards the door and out of the hospital. Stupid doctors! They really thought they could keep her in the hospital when she was fine. 

No! She would leave the city today! She would go as far away as she could, but before, she had something she needed to do.

*******

Spot was out of breath when he reached the hospital. He entered and looked around searching for any nurse or doctor that could tell him were Nightshade was and – hopefully – that she was alive!

He saw a doctor and two nurses emerging from a room. He was about to go to them and ask them about Nightshade when he heard them talking.

"We couldn't do anything for him anymore. Write down the time he died." The doctor shook his head.

"That these kids do always have to die at such a young age. Did he have any sign of what his name was?" The nurse shook her head no.

"But he had this odd scar on his arm. Looked like a 'M'". Spot stopped dead in his tracks. 

'Maniac' it ran through his head. 'So she did kill him. But What's with Night?'

"Excuse me?" He said addressing the doctor.

"I'm searching for someone. A young girl, about eighteen. Red hair, green eyes." The doctor looked at the nurse and back at Spot.

"Do you know her? She came here about two hours ago. Come with me." He lead Spot towards a room and opened the door to reveal nothing besides an empty bed.

"What the..:" But Spot didn't even hear the doctor anymore. He cursed under his breath and ran out of the hospital.

"Where the hell are you?!" He hissed once he was outside. The first thought that crossed his mind was that she had gone to the station. But no, not at this time of DAY. But maybe… he had to go, it was the only place he could think of.

**********

Nightshade kneed down in front of the wooden cross. 

"I've come to say goodbye for good, Flame. But before I leave everything behind I'd had to thank you. You saved my life…again!" She sighed and swallowed, tears silently running down her cheek. Oh Lord, what had become of her. She was crying!

And this was what kept her from noticing the person coming up behind her. Watching her intently. Watching as she pulled something out of her breast pocket.

"If it hadn't been for you…" He heard her whispering, hearing that she was crying.

"Night…" She jumped at the voice and snapped around, startled to see him hear, and did both, fear and waited what he would say. But he didn't say anything. He just stepped towards her and pulled the crying girl into his arms.

"It's over now. He's dead. He can't do anything to you anymore." He whispered into her ear.

"She saved my life!" Nightshade whispered again.

"If she hadn't given me her cross before she died, if I hadn't carried it in my breast pocket, I'd be dead by now!" She started to sob loudly now and brought her arms around his neck.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alive! And I won't let you leave!" She backed away a bit from him, searching his eyes.

"Spot…" But he only shook his head.

"I'm not going to play daddy for your girls. You will stay here and look after them yourself!" He smiled and winked at her.

"And after me." He added more serious. 

"I love you Sam." He whispered before he leant down and kissed her gently.

***********

When they reached the Brooklyn Lodging house everyone was waiting for them. As soon as they stepped through the door Nightshade was surrounded by her girls, all in a big hug. 

"We'll stay?" Hazard asked her and gave a small, knowing smile. Nightshade nodded at her friends and only brought out a whisper.

"We stay!" And her eyes found Spot, who was leaning against a wall, no emotions showing at all. That is, if you didn't look deep into his eyes like Nightshade was doing. Inside of them, she found what she had never thought possible, and always denied it's existence.

She saw only love!

The End


End file.
